La invasión al Corazon de gemas
Esta es una novela sobre la invasión al Corazon de gemas Reglas Estas reglas van nada mas con los escritores: * Si van a crear un episodio aparte del que esta en proceso que no afecte al otro ya que afectaria la trama de ese episodio y no queremos eso. * Si las gemas no son principales en ese episodio y van usar Gemas aparte tienen que pedirle a su respectivo creador. * Mantener ortografia buena. * Y la mas importante Cockie siempre tiene que hablar con sus fallas del habla. Integrantes: * Mumi Lazulis. * Yackie y Cockie. *Neón. *Felix. *Magic Blue. *Lemonade citrine. *Cris-o. *Amazonita. *Carrie. *Azura. *Marine. *Ameji. *Esfena. *Azótica. *Ametriana. *Jasper. *Rodolita. *Amber. *Fluorita. *Criso. *Espinela. *Vermilion Mac Cloch. *Bixbita. *Electra. *Jaspirit. *Espodumena. *Onix. *Ametrine. *Spinel. *Ortosa. *Gold. *Sardónix. *Zircon. *Turquesa. *Alejandrita. *Helio. *Lazulí. *Onikisu. *Alejandrita (Ojo de gato). *Ónice. *Spheny. *Cinabrio. *Amethyst. *Esmeralda. *Topaz. *Tigre. *Dànbáishí lóng. Escritores * Mumi Lapis. * JapiGamer. * Rosaotaku. * BriChri. La llegada (capitulo 1) Todos los capitanes y sub-capitanes estaban en su reunion mensual,Mumi se quejaba de que Cockie y Yackie estaban atrasadas. -Esas dos,lo juro son unas. Cockie y Yackie llegaron. -llegamos. Mumi les reclamo de por que se atrasaron y Cockie le respondio. -eztavamos komiendo paztel. Marine dio comienzo a la reunion. -bueno empecemos con el problema sobre las extrañas figura en los dormitorios de los soldados. Se escucho un gran impacto y llego alguien diciendo que algo acababa de atravesar la atmosfera,todos los presentes salieron al balcon y vieron una gran nave en la plaza Marine dijo que tenian que ir a ver la nave. cuando estaban alla Mumi dio la orden de clausura de la plaza y que guardias vinieran a cuidar la area. -que es esta cosa. se pregunto Marine. desconcertada, de repente unas misteriosas personas salieron y declararon la guerra a las gemas. -Que guerra?, como se atreven. Reclamo Mumi a los extraños sujetos,los sujetos se retiraron como si nada. -esos..uh. Marine se acerco a la nave -esta nave se me hace familiar pero no se de donde. Luego de 5 semanas desde eso los capitanes dieron por hecho que la invasion no sucederia. -bueno,tendremos que retirar a los soldados de la plaza. Dijo Mumi pero se escucharon bastantes gritos. -¿que pasa?. pregunto Yackie. Marine vio por el balcon y vio una extraña figura destruyendo todo. Marine dio la orden de que la guardia real lo detuviera. -es mejor que no lo intenten Dijo el extraño,luego solto una gran onda que destabilizo a toda la gurdia real -La guardia real,no tenemos opcion tenemos que encargarnos nosotros Todos van a atacar al extraño sujeto -Tao ve Le ordeno Mumi a Tao,Tao intento atacarlo pero fue apagado de un solo golpe -energia de reserva Tao se vovio a encender Yackie luego intento atacarlo pero la mando volando chocando contra una pared -mi hembra, desgraciado nadie toca a mi Yackieeeee. Tao exclamo y luego golpeo al sujeto pero no le afecto en nada luego el sujeto lo tomo de la cara y lo apago sobrecargandolo -grrrr nadie ataca a mis amigos Tigre intenta atacarlo pero lo golpea en el estomago dejandolo inconciente,una shuriken y una gran llamarada intenta atacarlo pero no logran alcanzarlo. -otra vez cari. Espinela y Dabashi saltan para atacarlo pero el sujeto los golpea en el cuello, espinela quedo inconsciente y Danbaishi la llevo a un lugar seguro. -Cola de dragon rotatoria. Mumi intenta atacarlo pero el sujeto lo esquiva con gran facilidad y deja inconciente a Mumi con un golpe en la espalda. -Cero. Yackie lo intenta atacar pero el sujeto devuelve el ataque y la deja inconciente. -al ataque vamos felix, misil verde. Felix y Cockie lo intentan atacar pero no lo logran y el sujeto choca sus cabeza y quedan inconcientes. un gran grupo de gemas intenta darle pelea pero no lo logra (este grupo de gemas son los integrantes de esto). Marine lo ataca pero no le afecta el sujeto le da un gran golpe en el estomago ella cae al suelo herida Marine le hace una pregunta -¿quien eres? -what the Marine le llega un recuerdo -tu el extraño sujeto hace una esfera para destabilizar a Marine cuando va a destabilizarla Amazonita se pone en frente. Justo cuando iba a atacar Danbaishi desbordo el tiro con su cola de dragón. El atacante dio un tropezon hacía atras por la sorpresa. -uff que desperdicio de energia tendre que cargar otra destabilizing sphere. Danbaishi long crea un tornado para distraccion y Marine aprevecha la oportunidad y desaparece, usando lo que les quedaba de fuerzas algunas gemas concientes y.Marine con ayuda de Danbaishi se llevan a las gemas inconcientes. pasa 1 semana ya todos estan despiertos -estamos listo es hora de que ataquemos al enemigo Exclamo Marine todas las gemas se dirigen a la base de what the,algunas por su cuenta y otros con algun compañero. A partir de aqui ya pueden escribir cada quien Aviso si su gema va andar con otra gema que no le pertenezca tienen que avisar a su respectivo dueño segundo aviso si alguien que no esta escribiendo se le ocurre algo avisen a uno de los escritores y asi pondran su trama y si no estan deacuerdo con alguna trama de su gema avisen y se arreglara por el momento son las unicos avisos. primer plan (capitulo dos) Todas las gemas trazaron las trayectorias correspondientes así como las salidas de emergencia y puntos vulnerables. Luego regresaron a su base para hacer un plan. Mumi se encargo de esta tarea pero despues de mucho tachar y re-dibujar se dio cuenta de que todas las maneras que se le ocurrían eran faciles de vencer por ese ejercito casi invencible. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse y tirar todo de la mesa se escuchó un ruido. ¡crash! Fueron Ivi y Cockie que habían roto un jarron de su templo.Mumi se enojó y las regaño. Pero en lo que Mumi recogía los trozos Ivi se asomo a su mesa de trabajo y vio los planos arrugados. -cielos planos de batalla. Dijo con su vocecita. Mumi fue y los levantó fuera de su alcanze. -estas cosas no son para jugar niña. Respondio Mumi algo molesto. Ivi lo miro y le dijo. -oye alivianate, mira esta muy bien solo que debes conseguir mas gemas para combatir, hay muchos para elegir mira puede ser Gold o Cris-o y mira el tal Vermilion Mac Cloch dicen que es tan fuerte como el legendario Crystal Diamond. Y como siempre sabes que Criso esta ahí para ayudarte, Criso es muy bueno peleando. Mumi estaba un poco absorto por lo que decia Ivi al final logro reaccionar. -ese modo de hablar de seguro se te pego de Criso... lo que dices tiene sentido pero me niego a confiar en ese tipo. -quiso et bueno me da ducez. Dijo Cockie De la nada. -Cockie tu no deberias estar en tu pocision del ataque Le dijo Mumi a Cockie -Shi es ke Ojotez ce eztas prepadando y yo lo eztoi esperamdo Cockie se fue a revisar si felix estaba listo -Ojotez eztas listo Le pregunto Cockie a Felix -si ahora vamos Cockie se pone en el hombro de Felix ya que estaba en su forma de batalla -adelante a po los niños mados Felix pega un gran salto y se dirigen a la base Mientras tanto con Mumi -Ivi en primera que haces aqui tenias que evacuar con los civiles Le dijo Mumi a Ivi -estoy esperando a mi Papi Le dijo Ivi con una vosecita tierna -¿Papi?...no importa tienes que evacuar es demasiado peligroso que estes aqui Mumi se empezo a llevar a Ivi a un portal y la mando a el lugar de evacuacion La extraña habilidad del enemigo Mumi y Yackie en peligro -Listo ahora estara segura,ahora ay que irnos Yackie. Mumi y Yackie salieron de su templo Mientras estaban de camino a la bese de What The,Yackie se detuvo -¿Que pasa Yackie? Le pregunto Mumi a Yackie -no se siento la preciensia de una gema,uh ahi Yackie se dio cuenta que era unos de los enemigos ya que tenia el mismo uniforme derrepente Mumi siente que algo lo atraviesa -que acaba de pasar Se pregunto Mumi -tu habilidades me pertenece respondio el sujeto -!!!Que!!!,Yackie ve adonde Marine y informale sobre esto rapido Le grito Mumi a Yackie -pero y que pasara contigo Le pregunto Yackie aterrorizada a Mumi -no importa ve avisarle a los demas las habilidades de todos corren peligro Yackie se empezo a ir cuando otra persona aparecio y tambien le robo la habilidad a Yackie -tu habilidad es interesante,me gustas....para matarte Yackie retrocedia aterrorizada -quienes son ustedes Pregunto Mumi molestos a las dos figuras -Yo soy flamethrower (lanzallama en ingles) Respondio la persona que robo la habilidad de Mumi -Y yo soy Strong girl Respondio la persona que le robo la habilidades a Yackie -ahora comenzemos mi juego favorito matar a sangre fria Dijo Strong girl con una sonrisa sadica El ejercito de la isla, Criso se une a la batalla Ivi le había contado todo a Criso el cual caminaba por la habitación. -no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ni maíz, Criso pacifista se retirara por un rato, es hora de pelear. -así se habla. dijo Ivi mientras mordisqueaba una paleta.Criso e Ivi se montaron en la bicicleta de Criso y fueron antes que nada a un bosque denso y oscuro. Criso se bajo de la bicicleta, cargo a Ivi y se adentro al lugar, luego llamó a un amigo suyo. -¡Jemu akuma!. Jemu salió de un árbol. -Furendo kōjō, que tal estas?. Dijo Jemu acercándose y Criso le Respondió. -ayudame, busca a todas las gemas capaces y dispuestas a ayudar en una guerra, diles que se reunan en mi campo especial. Jemu obedeció de inmediato y reunió a todas las gemas de la isla voluntarias. Los cuales fueron Neón, Magic Blue, Vermilion Mac Cloch, Lemonade citrine, Felix, Tigre y Dànbáishí lóng. Criso los reunió a todos. Y luego hablo. -bien... una gran querra esta a punto de estallar, pero van a necesitar un fuerte respaldo, esos seremos nosotros. El equipo buena onda oh yeah!. Dijo Criso muy emocionado todos lo miraron algo raro menos Ivi quien aplaudia. Luego Neón alzó la mano para hablar. -Estee Criso esta genial tu idea pero vamos a necesitar fortaleza y mucho entrenamiento ¿quién se va a encargar de eso?. -yo desde luego... nunca subestimes al hippie. Dijo Criso mientras cambiaba a su modo de batalla. Todos se asombraron pero luego Tigre hablo. -grrrr no quiero ser negativo pero ¿donde entrenamos?. Criso tomo aire y alzo un brazo. Todo empezo a temblar, y salió un campo de batalla rodeado de una gran barrera. Luego Criso volteo. -Era un viejo campo de batalla de mi antecesor. Podemos usarlo prestadito. Ahora para poder alcanzar modos mas fuertes debemos alinear y canalizar la energía de nuestros chackras. Ahora Adelante a entrenar. -esperen, traje a una amiguita. Dijo Felix mientras cockie salía. -hola, quiedo ayuda a quiso igua. Todos empezaron su entrenamiento. Estaban muy motivados por la energía de Criso y preparados para ser el equipo buena onda. A recuperar nuestras habilidades,La decision de los capitanes Yackie ataco con una gran patada a Flame y Mumi intento cortar Strong pero no lo logro -uh Strong uso su habilidad especial "The Muscles" haciendo que sus brazo adquieran una gran muculatura y toma de la cabeza a Mumi y choca contra el suelo luego lo levanta y le da una gran patada y lo manda contra una casa destruyendola por completo -desgreciada Murmullo Mumi mientras se levantaba -joo me toco el debil no se vale cambiemos "F" Mientra Strong se quejaba una gran cantidad de agua la ataco -Al parecer solo me quitaron mis habilidades especiales Le dijo Mumi a la chica Yackie seguia atacando a Flame ella se dio cuenta que sus ataques no le afectaba Yackie le dio una patada y se dirigui a atacar a Strong atravesandola con su lanza -co-co-como te atreves Le dijo la chica y derrepente solo se hiso una esfera una parte de la esfera entro en Yackie y la otra se diriguio a la base -uff sabia que no debia venir con esa inutil,bueno dejemos esto por aqui nos veremos despues Les dijo Flame a Mumi y Yackie mientras se alejaba -Bueno tenemos que advertile a los demas sobre que alguien puede robarle sus habilidades Mumi y Yackie se dirigen hacia el Templo de Marine -Marine hay un sujeto que puede robar las habilidades de los demas habia otra mujer que tambien podia pero Yackie la mato Le dijo Mumi a Marine un poco preocupado -Lo se tambien robaron las habilidades de otras personas Espinela,Electra y Jaspirit Le dijo Marine a Mumi preocupada -que pero como si nada mas hay un sujeto que puedo hacerlo Le dijo Mumi a Marine aun mas preocupada por la posibilidad de que mas personas tengan esta habilidad -Resulta que todos ellos poseen esa habilidad si roban las habilidades de los Diamantes estaremos perdidos Le dijo Marine a Mumi aterrorizada sabiendo las posibilidades del enemigo derrepente entra los que les robaron sus habilidades -sabemos que con esa habilidad tenemos una gran desventaja pero tenemos que seguir adelante con habilidades o sin habilidades derrotaremos a esos ladrones y recuperaremos nuestras habilidades si o si Dijo Espinela muy segura -ok es hora de empezar el gran ataques en tres días haremos el gran ataque por el momento derroten a los que puedan,Yackie da el mensaje a todas las gemas esto se va poner fuerte Dijo Marine con bastante seguridad -ok,Comunicacion Enlace entre,gemas conecta las energuia une los lazos de nuestras almas lleva este mensaje a nuestros aliados,donde sea que esten recibiran este mensaje enlace de mil años Derrepente todas las gemas siente algo y ollen el mensaje de Yackie -Este es un mensaje de parte de Marine en 3 días haremos el gran ataque a la base del enemigo por el momento derroten a los que puedan y tengan precaucion el enemigo puede robar sus habilidades no esten solos,son poderosos y los podran derrotar facilmente si no se cuidan los mataran,este es un mensaje de Yackie de parte de Marine. Las chicas "A" se enfrentan a una extrañas mujeres Amazonita y Azura esta investigando las zonas hasta que se encontraron una extraña mujer -Uh quien eres tu eres mala o buena Dijo Azura de manera ridicula amenazandola con una pose aun mas ridicula -creo que se te pego lo de las Gems Ranger Le dijo Amazonita a Azura -tu crees Le dijo Azura a Amazonita con una sonrisa vaga -se ven que no son muy inteligentes Dijo la extraña mujer -Eh, no importa soldados ataquen Ordeno Amazonita a los solados que atacaran -soldados se ven que son debiles La chica dejo que la atacaran para que descubrienran que era un clon echo de agua -Debiles y idiotas como el que atrape la chica les dio una gran patada a todos los soldados que intentaron atacarla luego intento atacar a Azura pero ella la ataco primero. -uy fuerte me agrada,para matarte jeeje La chica empezo a reirse sin control hasta que de la nada exploto pero era un clon,luego se escucharon unos gritos en una engermeria cerca de donde estaban Azura y Amazonita las dos chica se diriguieron a la enfermeria y vieron a la misma chica pero esta vez estaba con un grupo. -ahora son mas Dijo Amazonita sorprendida -no me digas,gracias no lo sabia Dijo una de las chicas -me pregunto cual se la recompensa por las gemas de esta chicas al master Tres de la chicas se imaguinaron su recompensa una se imaguino Joyas y oro otra se imaguino mucha comida y la ultima se imaguino nada solo un fondo negro Azura ataco a una de las chicas haciendo que su boca sangrara -Jmjiji buajajaja,gracias por cortame pero no sera suficiente Bambi-chan atacame Dijo la extraña chica -No voy atacarte tu no me mandas Dijo una de las chicas -ay dios si que eres terca La chica golpeo de una menera brutal a la mujer -por que hiciste eso Bloddy Pregunto la mujer golpeada -por que eres una terca,ahora me tendre que herir yo... Un guardia corto el hombro de Bloddy haciendo una gran herida -Gracias por herirme ahora comenzemos, ejem "The Zombies" Toda la sangre que ella darramaba y derramo le lavanto y fue hacia Azura,Amazonita y los guardias las chicas lo esquivaron pero los guardias no -Que pasa no puedo controlarme La chica Bloddy ahora los controlaba luego provoco esas gemas se clavaran sus propias armas provocando que se retiren de su forma fisicaaa sus gemas se empezaron a tonar rojo sangre luego los guardias se regeneraron pero la aura que tenian al regenerarse no era normal era negro con humo rojo luego al regenerarse tenian el uniforme del enemigo y su piel oscurecidad ya que se mancho con la sangre de Bloddy -Los guar-guardias Decia Azura aterrorizada -ahora comenzemos Dijo Bloddy con una sonrisa picara una intensa sesión de entrenamiento y la técnica crucial de Criso (https://youtu.be/21FjqtjpOJQmusica de ambiente opcional) Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla de Criso las gemas de su equipo entrenaban muy intensamente. Criso entrenaba a sus voluntarios. Por un lado estaban Magic Blue y Lemonade practicando sus tiros. Lemonade lanzaba espinas de su guantelete y le daba al blanco movil. -¡santos citricos!, he dominado bastante mi pulso de maraquero. le daré con todo a eso rufianes. Magic Blue tampoco estaba mal, perfeccionó su habilidad de manipular proyectiles así que no fallaba un solo tiro, potentes explosiones se escuchaban en su zona y algunas risas por las bromas de Lemonade. Por otro lado en el campo de agilidad Neón y Felix entrenaban y Felix tenía problemas por su estatura pequeña. -Felix si te hicieras grande... podrías pasar bien. Dijo Neón mientras lo desatoraba. -NO...gracias...estoy... bien... Vermilion y Tigre tenían una pelea de entrenamiento, Tigre esquiva y repele los ataques de Vermilion el cual no paraba de reír. -jajaja, Vermilion juega con el gatito bronceado. -grrrr por enésima vez no me llames así. Jemu akuma hacía guardia y vio a un grupo de gemas que se acercaba. Y le Aviso a Criso. -Me no mae ni hōseki ga aru kurisoberiru! (Criso hay gemas a la vista). Criso se dirijio a ver y vio que eran Carrie, Ameji,Esfena, Azótica, Ametriana, Jasper, Rodolita y Fluorita. Azotica traía una canasta. Ametriana fue la primera en hablar. -Nos enteramos de que tienen a un grupo para ayudar y queremos unirnos. Dijo decididamente y despues Azotica agrego. -Queremos ayudar como podamos ah y le traje algo de comer a Jemu. -oh gracias Dorī. Dijo Jemu mientras tomaba la canasta. -y bien ¿nos dejaran quedarnos, yo no pienso dejar que Vermilion vaya solo, yo matare el que quiera lastimar a mi Vermilion. Y si no me dejar estar yo te mato. Dijo carrie muy risueña. Criso las quedo mirando muy serio, camino un poco y al final sonrio. -adelante chicas bienvenidas!, vengan a entrenar bien recio. Los nuevos integrantes daban su mejor esfuerzo para igualarse al resto. Esfena entrenaba muy duro en el campo de tiro junto a Rodolita la cual lanzaba sus flechas a veces fallando y a veces no. Hasta Ameji ayudaba haciendo labor de vigilancia con Jemu y Azotica. Despues de mucho entrenamiento y unos cuantos accidentes. Criso los reunió para una clase especial. -Bien cuates, la batalla va estar bien dura y hay que mejorar cosa que ya hicieron, tambien les enseñare una tecnica especial así bien chida útil para muchas cosas. Todos estaban interesados en eso tan especial de lo que hablaba Criso. Lo miraban impacientemente. Que podría ser?, una arma?, una gema especial?. Criso camimaba de un lado a otro. Algo era seguro no era material. Criso volvió a hablar. -se llama Raito y es muy fácil de hacer una vez que le agarras. Se los demostrare. Solo necesitan, fuerza, concentración, valor y el deseo mas puro de sus corazones y no deben tener miedo, solo deben cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Cundo Estan listos solo dicen Raito. Todos estaban sumamente atentos esperando a ver que sucedia, algunos pensaban que sería un arma especial pero otros aun creían que era algo inmaterial que se aloja en el interior de uno mismo otros solo querían ver la manera tan fácil que podría hacerlos ganar esa batalla por el bien. La gran mayoria pensaba que sería muy difícil pero Criso no parecía inmutarse o preocuparse, despues de un rato Criso tomo posición y se relajo, Un pentagrama lleno de simbolos extraños que de alguna manera.a los expectadores les traian los recuerdosas nobles que tenían de Criso, Criso estaba muy tranquilo, irradiaba un aura de color verde brillante, su gema resplandecia mucho y Su linea de chackras estaba muy iluminada, aunque parecían horas solo fueron segundos, despues Criso sonrio mas y dijo. -Raito. Una aurora de luz salió de Criso como una ligera explosión. Blanca y muy resplandeciente. -ahora puedo hacer un ataque muy fuerte. Dijo Criso mientras invocaba su arco. Una flecha de maleza apareció un pentagrama especial representando al dragón de la naturaleza apareció en la punta, cuando Criso lanzo la flecha esta se transformo en un Dragón luminoso color verde, un ataque muy fuerte y dificil de esquivar. Cuando la flecha-dragon impacto en un blanco solto una potente explosion. La onda de choque hizo que todos se cubrieran. Criso sonrio y dijo. -todos ahora entrenaremos esto y lo haran bien pero sera difícil hacerlo bajo presión chavos pero seremos persistentes. Ah y Ametriana Jet te busca quiere que le ayudes a buscar entradas de la base enemiga. Ametriana asintio y fue con Jet quien lo esperaba en su motocicleta. Despues Criso se volteo y vio como todos prácticaban y sonrio. -creo que nos va a ir muy bien. Se dijo con una gran sonrisa. El Rey gema defiende a su gente,adelante Jasper,Electra y Esmeralda Magic Blue estaba revisando por si encontraba gemas heridas Jasper,Electra,Esmeralda y Carrie estaban andando por ahi -uff que aburrimiento de seguros todos estan peleando y entrenando mientras nosotros aqui que aburrimiento Dijo Electra -Ya dejate de quejarte tenemos que intentar eliminar a todos los enemigos posible Le dijo Jasper a Carrie -Lo peor es que no me dejaron ni siquiera almorzar Dijo Electra siguiendose quejando -ay ya calmate como dice un conocido mio ahi "manten alejadas las malas vibras" Dijo Esmeralda Mientras tanto con Magic blue -Uff creo que no hay Gemas heridas,esos es muy bueno creo que volvere a mi templo a reposar Magic se diriguia a su templo hasta que ollo varias explosiones -uh,¿que fue eso? Magic se dirigio a la lugar de donde vino la explosion -¿Que esta pasando aqui? Pregunto Magic blue -Correeeeeeee Una persona grito Magic blue la vio y se dio cuenta que era Azura -¿Que pasa? Pregunto Magic blue -Ay unas locas siguiendonos a mi a Amazonita y una pueden controlar a las gemas con su sangre Le decia Azura un poco asustada -Santos diamantes ayudenme no se queden ahi parados Decia Amazonita mientras evadia la sangre de Bloddy -Vamos no evites tu destino no puedes escapar Decia Bloddy con una gran sonrrisa -Bueno no dejare que controles a mis amigas,pero conservando mi formalidad puedo saber quien.... Las demas chicas ecepto Bambi llegaron junto con Bloddy -Uh donde esta Bambi-chan Pregunto Bloddy -Tuvo que irse el mestro la llamo para algo en especial Dijo una chica con cabello dorado -Bueno conservando mi formalidad,puedo saber sus nombres Pregunto Magic Blue de manera formal -Yo me llamo Electrica Dijo la chica de cabello dorado -Yo Bloddy Dijo la chica,de la nada llego una niña volando con un paraguas -Y yo soy Glotona,cuatro ojos Dijo la niña con voz burlona -yo soy Light Dijo una chica de cabello rojo luego la de cabello dorado empezo a emanar una extraña habilida desde sus manos -Bueno ustedes son un peligro y no permitire que hagan daños a mis amigas asi que espero que se retiren o tendremos que luchar Mientras tanto con el grupo -eeeh veo a alguien, es muy gooordooo Dice Electra -al ataque Electra no lo piensa ni dos veses y se dirigue a atacarlo -esa mujer tiene problemas Dice Esmeralda -no importa vamos Dice Jasper y luego va a acompañar a Electra -Electra a ti no te habian robado tus poderes no tienes desventaja Le dice Esmeralda mientra tambien los acompaña -no me importa destruire a este tipo alalalalalalala Responde Electra y luego le da un gran puñetezo pero rebota y le da en la cara a Jasper. -mjijimji,perdon Jasper Decia Electra entre pequeñas risas -no te preocupes Decia Jasper mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz -Tormenta de hojas -Rayo electrico Esmeralda y Electra atacaron al sujeto con sus poderes -ah,chiqullas molesta como se atreven a molestar al Gran Love Dijo el sujeto -Lo...ve Decia Esmeralda confundida -me vale madres quien seas eres malo y yo te matare,Descarga Electraca Electra le dispara el rayo a Love -chiquilla molestas preparate a ser enamoradaaaa,"The Love". Love invoca un arco y flechas y empiza a disparar sin apuntar una flecha le da a Electra -uh y esto que onda Electra veia la flecha como si fuese una niña pequeña -queeeeee como es posible se supone que tenias que quedar hipnotizada Decia Love sorprendido Mientras tanto con Magic y compañia -tengala Azura eleva una cantidad de piedras y se las lanzo a Glotona pero ella se los trago como si nada -oye no te trages mis ataques Le decia Azura molesta -Tragate esta Amazonita disparo una gran cantida de esfera y un rayo desde la punta de su asta La furia del fuego Espodumena y Bixbita se habían enterado de lo todo lo que sucedió por un mensaje de Yackie, pero ellas iban a trabajar solas. Comenzaron con el entrenamiento luchando dentro de volcanes y otros lugares casi inaccesibles para las gemas normales. - Espodumena: Buen entrenamiento, compañera, pero trata de trabajar ESTO -y convirtiendo su brazo en un montón de puas enormes golpeó en su dirección, pero el golpe fue esquivado-. Oh, de verdad has mejorado. - Bixbita: Eso puedo esquivarlo siempre, eres muy lenta. - Espodumena: Jaja, eres una gran bromista... -dice burlona-. Pero no lo decías en serio, ¿no? Ambas gemas pasaron toda la tarde entrenando por distintos lugares, hasta que se encontraron a Ametriana paseando por la zona. - Ametriana: ¿Qué hacen? -dijo curiosa-. - Espodumena: Entrenamos -Bixbita se quedó callada-. - Ametriana: ¿Puedo unírmeles? Digo... no tengo mejores cosas que hacer. - Espodumena: ¿Estás segura? - Ametriana: ¿Podría no estarlo? - Espodumena: En ese caso, te aviso que... - Bixbita: No. - Espodumena: No, no iba a decir eso, pero... - Ametriana: Pues bueno, adiós -le dio igual-. - Espodumena: ¡Espera! -golpea el piso para llamar su atención-. Si quieres puedes entrenar, pero te aviso que deberás tener mucho poder para poder estar con nosotras. - Ametriana: Estoy segura de que tengo ese poder y mucho más. - Espodumena: Bueno... ¿por qué quieres estar con nosotras, de todos modos? - Ametriana: Oh, pues obviamente porque ¡¡¡SOY UNA DE SUS MEJORES ADMIRADORAS!!! - Espodumena: ¿Es en serio? - Ametriana: No, ni siquiera las conozco. Y además es porque prefiero entrenar con grupos de pocas gemas, los otros ya están demasiado llenos, pero me da igual si no quieren. - Espodumena: Muy bien, quédate si quieres. Bixbita... - Bixbita: ...pero que no estorbe. - Ametriana: No lo haré, tranquila -y avanza-. Ahora, ¿con qué podríamos comenzar? Espodumena nota su confianza. - Espodumena: Hmm... Podríamos hacerlo con un poco de fuego. - Ametriana: No puedo invocar fuego. Y mi cabello se quemaría. - Espodumena: -Sigue pensando-. Hmm... A lo lejos se acerca corriendo Cris-o. - Cris-o: ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? - Ametriana: Sí, hola, también me alegra verte. - Cris-o: Hola... - Espodumena: Bueno, te ves muy fuerte. (Y estás guapo). Así que podrías unírtenos. Bixbita solo resopla. - Cris-o: ¡Genial! -Espodumena, Ametriana y él comienzan a luchar-. - Espodumena: ¡Oye Bixbita, esto es divertido! ¿Te nos unes? - Bixbita: Ustedes toman esto como un juego -y crea una llamarada de su mano-. Batallar allá no será un juego, habrá sangre, sufrimiento, tragedia y horror. Deberán planificar un cumplimiento para su destino, pues será como una inyección desgarradora en el medio del cuello. Los otros tres quedan quietos. - Ametriana: Ya sabemos sobre eso. - Cris-o: Sí, Bixbita, ya sabemos lo que dices. Bixbita se retira. - Espodumena: Voy a hablar -le dice a ellos, y se va hacia donde Bixbita-. Nena, ¿te estás volviendo loca o qué? Creí que al integrar gente seríamos un mejor equipo. - Bixbita: Es por eso que de ahora en más entrenaré sola. - Espodumena: ¿Qué...? - Bixbita: Nadie puede entender mi seriedad. Al menos tú eras alguien que sí la entendía... -larga una lágrima-. Me temo que seguiré sola -desaparece de un salto-. - Espodumena: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿¡Te vas sólo por no sociabilizar!? -grita mientras se aleja-. Espodumena vuelve a donde estaban entrenando. Ametriana le pregunta: - Ametriana: ¿Y qué pasó con la peliroja? - Espodumena: Está algo histérica. Ya se le pasará -dice caminando y sin mirarla-. (En proceso) Onix defiende a sus mascotas,"nadies se les acercara" Onix estaba defendiendo su casa y sus mascotas -mmmm parece que todo esta bien Dijo Onix muy segura -Yo tambien lo creo Dijo Spinel que salio de la nada -Spinel que haces aqui pense que invernabas Le dijo Onix a Spinel sorpendida -ñee no tenia sueño,bueno y donde esta Mangle quiero jugar con ella al estambre Dijo Spinel muy feliz -lo siento pero esta durmiendo Dijo Onix -joooo entoces puedo jugar con shadow Le dijo Spinel a Onix alegremente -si en este momento esta jugando con gold Dice Onix,luego Spinel entra a la casa y ve a Gold y Shadow -Holiiis como esta la cochita mas hermosa de todas bien verda bien a que chi a que chi Decia Spinel con una carita muy tierna -jeje me alagas Spinel Dice Gold un poco apenado -uh,pero si le estoy hablando a Swadow Le dice Spinel con una carita inocente -ya lo sabia y que haces aqui pense que hibas invernar Esto es por que la zona donde vive Spinel ya esta nevando -Ah si me dio flojera Derrepente se escucha una explosion Luego se ve a Onix luchando con un sujeto -Momento se quien eres,eres el tipo que le robo las habilidades a Mumi Dijo Onix mientras evadia los ataque y disparaba flechas -no le di esas inutiles habilidades a Air-du esas habilidades se desacian por mis flamas asi que se las di a el Dijo Flame con un tono burlon -Super Patada Spinel sale de la nada y le da una gran patada a Flame -como te atravez desgraciada *Se arregla la mandibula* ahora tu seras la primera que mate Dice Flame enfadado -Super Rayo Spinel Spinel le lanza un rayo a Flame pero el logra esquivarlo -Super Golpeeee Le da un golpe y lo entierra en el suelo -Derrotado Dice Spinel muy confiada luego se levanta y la ataca -Spinel,Invocacación de Mounstro Onix invoca a los mounstro y le ordena que los atace La niña loca Espodumena ametriana y cris-o entrenaban mientras que en otro lado una niña de suéter rojo cae en un pozo y cuando sale es roja con dientes afilados y grita espantosamente (niña de trampa) y se dirige hacia donde estaban ellos Espodumena-oyen algo? Niña-ajajajajajajajajajaja soy nathy Cris-o -Para ser una niña es muy emmm roja? La niña se convierte en una serpiente Ametriana - solo es una inofensiva serpiente La muerde a espodumena y ella la posse Bambi y su mision de acabar con El grupo buena onda -Entendiste tu mision Bambi Decia Wha the a Bambi -Si maestro Respondia Bambi luego se levanto y salio del palacio donde se encontraban -Guardias vamos Bambi se diriguio a donde le habian ordenado -Parece que ese es el grupo que me dijo el maestro,bueno acabemos esto rapido Bambi se diriguio a Felix para asesinarlo -Uh Felix lo esquivo rapidamente -Grrr que esta pasando Pregunto Tigre -ez uno de los diños malos Dijo Cockie apuntando a Bambi,luego todos se diriguieron a atacar a Bambi pero ella chasqueo sus dedos y un monton de guardias detuvieron a todos -"The Explode" Bambi invoco una espada echa de energuia y corto a todos sus guardias provocando que exploten todos resivieron un poco de daño por las explosiones -Grrr como pudiste asesinar a tus propios guardias Dijo Tigre a Bambi -Da igual eso son completos inutiles y remplasables *chasqueo sus dedos y llegaron mas guardia* bueno donde esta el lider de este tonto grupo Dijo Bambi -Crisollio Dijo Cockie apuntando a Criso -no tenias que decirle!!! Dijo Azotica y Cockie solo la miro sonriendo -muchas gracias cachorra por eso ser la ultima la que mate ahora. Bambi corta a Criso y luego se crea una gran explosion. -Ahora siguen ustedes ya que me desise de su lider. Dice Bambi sonriendo orgullosamente. -carnalita me temo que eso no es cierto De la nada Criso aparece en el aire disparando una gran cantidad de flechas ella logra esquivarlos -mmmm uh,una civil Bambi desaparece y luego vuelve a aparecer con Ivi de rehen -nadie se mueva o la asesino Dice Bambi mientras amaneza con su espada a Ivi -Super Cockie Cero Cockie juntos a sus clones atacan a Bambi mientras un clon se lleva a Ivi -Ecxito Cockie celebra mientras Bambi se vuelve a levantary la va atacar pero Cockie la ataca antes -nadie puede con la super-teniente Cockie vuelve a festejar -Tornado Dabashi ataca a Bambi que estaba a punto de atacar a Cockie mientras Anastasa y Felix atacaban a los guardias de Bambi -Miau Anastasa atacaba a todo mientras Felix los dejaba invalidos -agh uh, una llamada del maestro a Bambi le dan una nueva mision y hace que ella se retire -pero antes Destruye el campo de entrenamiento de Criso y luego desaparece -Cricholio tu canpo Cockie fue con Criso -descuida cachorra lo que importa es que todos estan bien Dice Criso con una sonrisa -bueno, el campo ha sido destruido, me va a costar repararlo, pero lo bueno es que nuestro equipo esta bien junto. Estuvieron fabulosos muchachos. Así bien chidos sus ataques. Dejaron quieta a la enana diabolica esa y su ejercito de satanás. Bien carnales nos separaremos por un rato pero recuerden yo los llamaré cuando vayamos a atacar. -vamos ojotes a la aventura Cockie y Felix se van. -por los Beatles mi equipo funcino. Dijo Criso muy feliz. Las pesadillas: el comienzo del peor dia de tu vida Yackie estaba en camilla en una enfermeria estaba completamente vendada de heridas -uh Empieza a abrir los ojos y al despertar -¿donde estoy? Yackie ve por una ventana y le llega un recuerdo Inicio de flashback -tengo que cuidarme no debo dejar que me roben mis poderes Yackie empieza a encontrarse con cadaveres de guardias -que todos estan muertos uh Yackie esquiva el ataque de alguien -uh,pero que su mirada que esta viendo Miro a donde apuntaban los ojos -esta perdida, sus ojos son tan........penetrante Yackie lo ataco Pero el lo esquvio con facilida y tomo a Yackie por el cuello -aqui terminara tu vida Decia el hombre -On...da expansiva La onda libera a Yackie pero cuando ella lo vuelve a mirar no estaba -que,¿donde? El hombre aparece de nuevo detras de Yackie y cuando lo mira se queda paralizada del miedo -Tu mayor terror era fallar en la vida y no poder crear un legado pero eso cambia hoy ahora yo sere tu mayor terror Yackie termina paralizada del terror y luego el la atraveso a mano desnuda Fin de flashback -entonces Yackie mira su pecho y ve que esta vendado -no me quedare aqui Se levanta y se tranforma en su forma de diosa del sonido pero no era como siempre esta vez tenia una forma nueva (la actual en ese momento tenia la de antes). Mexican power, un extraño gem se alía al equipo buena onda -uuuu cielos. Criso estaba recuperandose de un reciente ataque, por los soldados. Al parecer se habían dado cuenta de que era muy fuerte y no se rendiría ni se aliara con ellos. Así que se empeñaban en destruirlo, Criso no tenía mucha fuerza ya, pero cuando por fin logró safarse de los soldados llegaron mas. -oh por John lennon, de nuevo no. Se quejo Criso. Estaba a punto de invocar su arma cuando escucho una voz con un acento peculiar. -oh, Pin*** montoneros, atacan al greñudo ese entre todos, no se vale bola de cabr****. Aquel gem baja y los guardias retroceden un poco, el gem invoca su arma, un machete y se prepara. -ora pu'e ¿no que muy salsitas?, entrenle para que les parta toda su mad***. Los guardias atacan pero el gem los repelia habilmente, Ese gem se reía de gusto cuando lograba vencer a un guardia. Criso estaba sorprendido, invoco su arma y fue al ataque también. Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas de rosaotaku Categoría:Novelas de Mumi Lapiz Categoría:Novelas de BriChri Categoría:Novelas de JapiGamer